Metrosexual
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: No podían culparlo, los genes que corrían por su sangre eran tan geniales que mostraban en su hermosa cabellera aquella genialidad.


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Él lo sabía, era mas que evidente.

Cada vez que caminaba por las transitadas calles de la ciudad era lo mismo, la gente lo observaba, sus amigos lo observaban, hasta su familia lo miraba por ese mismo hecho, y no había que ser un genio para conocer lo que pasaba por la mente de todos ellos, una palabra, una sola palabra: Metrosexual.

Muchas personas lo catalogaban como metrosexual por diferentes motivos, unos era por que sus cejas siempre estaban bien cuidadas, otros por sus uñas limpias que incluso decían eran mas lindas que las de algunas féminas, él consideraba ese hecho mas una acción de higiene que de vanidad, otras personas lo decían por que su ropa siempre era impecable a cualquier hora del día y unos más, o en su mayoría por su larga, sedosa, castaña, y perfectamente bien cuidada cabellera.

No podían culparlo, los genes que corrían por su sangre eran tan geniales que mostraban en su hermosa cabellera aquella genialidad.

De acuerdo, tal vez no eran los genes.

Ok, realmente no eran los genes. Esos sólo lo hacían hermoso por Naturaleza.

Siendo honesto, ser hermoso era su destino y no, gente, él no es un vanidoso ególatra.

Bien, la razón es sencilla, el motivo de todo aquello por lo que lo llaman "METROSEXUAL" tiene un nombre -muy lindo por cierto- y por lógica un apellido. Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata es la hermosa chica que él conoció cuándo ella apenas cumplía cuatro hermosos añitos, era como un bollito de canela, tierna, hermosa y tan linda que daban muchas ganas de apretarle las mejillas sonrosadas que adornaban su bello rostro, ese día ellos lo pasaron juntos, jugando y divirtiéndose como los lindos niños que eran, pero entonces alguien se acerco a donde ellos jugaban -cabe destacar que a esa edad Hinata llevaba su cabello corto-, y entonces dijo:

—¡Oye!, niña, ¿quieres jugar?

—N-no, gracias -había respondido la pequeña con timidez-

—Le estoy hablando a la niña de cabello largo, no te necesitamos a ti, niño -respondió el mendigo mocoso-

Claro que él era un caballero desde niño, no podía dejar que nadie, absolutamente NADIE, molestara a su primita y viviese para contarlo -notese la exageración, vale, que el niño sólo tenía cinco y no es como que fuese el hijo perdido de Chucky o Freddy Krueger-, se acercó al que se había atrevido a llamar niño a su prima -y de pasito por llamarlo niña a él-, lo tomó de las solapas de la ropa y en un acercamiento, peligroso acercamiento, una torcedura de boca y un gruñido le aclaró ciertos puntos.

—ELLA -aclaró señalando a la pequeña que temblaba cual gelatina fuera del molde- es Hinata-sama, es una niña, y es MI chica, ¿entiendes?

—Uhm -asintió aterrorizado el otro pequeño-

—¡YO! -volvió a aclarar-, soy Neji, un niño y soy EL chico de ella, ¿de acuerdo?

—Uhm -asintió de nuevo-

—Ahora, pídele una disculpa y largate de aquí, ¿que no ves que estamos jugando?

—S-si, ¡l-lo sentimos! -gritó asustado antes de salir como tapón de sidra-

Después de ese incidente ellos siguieron jugando, tan tranquilos como al inicio, así fue durante toda la semana en la que su padre le permitió frecuentar a su primita, pero en su mente estaba esa espinita, "La niña de cabello largo", no podía superar el hecho de haber sido confundido con una chica, era como una trauma que estaba teniendo, en la que hasta ahora era su dulce infancia.

Un día de verano -cinco años después de aquél tragico accidente-, fueron todos en un viaje familiar al mar, pero ese verano era el mas caluroso en la historia del país, y para su buena suerte -eso creía en aquel entonces- tenía ya diez años, la edad a la que tenía el permiso y autorización de su padre para decidir si seguir con la tradición de las melenas largas de los Hyuga u optar por algo mas "mundano y común" -según su padre- y cortarlo, así que sí, la decisión llegó como una señal divina a su mente, se cortaría su larga y castaña cabellera para poder sobrevivir al desértico verano de ese año.

—Luces muy feliz, Neji-nii -le dijo la pequeña sentándose a su lado-

—Lo estoy, Hinata-sama -le respondió él con una sonrisa-

—¿Puedo saber por qué?

—Ya he cumplido diez años -comenzó él-, tengo el permiso de modificar mi corte, y como este verano está de muerte he decidido cortarlo.

—Vaya, es una lástima

—¿Por qué?

—A mi me gusta mucho tu cabello, suelo acariciarlo mientras duermes, supongo que ahora lo haré con el de Hanabi-chan

Bien, aquella confesión significó un rotundo cambio de planes, un giro de 180.

En su mente se maquilo un plan, uno digno de un genio de diez años, así que al día siguiente del viaje a la playa y cómo todo un chico lleno de determinación fue hasta la casa de su tío Hiashi, pasó de largo hasta el jardín dónde a esas horas Hinata descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol y se acercó a ella con su mejor actuación de chico enfermo.

—¡Neji-nii! Luces enfermo, ¿pasó algo? -preguntó ella preocupada-

—Sólo me siento un poco cansado, tengo algo de sueño -dijo antes de lanzarse al suelo como todo un drama king, que alguien le diese un Oscar por favor, esa había sido una actuación de la talla de Hollywood-

La pobre niña se asustó bastante, pero dada su naturaleza tan tímida le impidió gritar, realmente el agradeció tales hechos, ella lo rodó cuál costal de papas hasta colocar su cabeza sobre las piernas de ella, y justo como ella le dijo, comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos -después de asegurarse que seguía vivo, lo repito, alguien dele un Oscar- mientras tarareaba una canción.

Después de ese día Neji podía jurar que hizo un viaje a los cielos y fue recibido por el mas bello ángel.

Allí comenzó todo, de ahí se origina la idea equívoca de su supuesta "metrosexualidad", todo por el hecho de que comenzó a cuidar su cabello como un jodido poseso -por que con su aspecto siempre fue muy cuidadoso, desdé ese día sólo una persona tenía el derecho de tocar su cabello, no era su padre, tampoco su madre, mucho menos sus tíos o tías, era solo Hinata-sama, la misma que le cuidaba el cabello, lo perfumaba y le daba alguno que otro tratamiento, ella era el motivo del brillo, la razón de la sedosidad y por supuesto que era el motivo por el que su cabello se conservaba largo.

Hinata dejó de ser su prima a los quince años para pasar a ser su novia, a los 18 años dejaron de ser simples novios y pasaron a ser prometidos. Hoy a sus 22 años, Neji es el hombre a quién mas envidian en la ciudad, lo envidian por ser el único que puede decir " Hinata es MI mujer, Hinata es MI esposa", llevan tres hermosos y felices años de matrimonio, y si el pago por eso es ser llamado "metrosexual", pues es un precio bastante bajo.

—Estoy en casa -saludó Neji al abrir la puerta-

—¡Bienvenido, amor! -asomó la mujer antes de lanzarce a los brazos de él-

Apretó la cintura de su esposa, le sonrió mientras chocaba su frente con la de ella antes de darle un corto beso en los labios.

—Rosas, me encanta ese olor en tu cabello.

—Ese olor a rosas me va a dejar en la cima de la metrosexualidad -respondió divertido-

—Ese olor y todo tu aspecto siempre tan cuidado y moderno es el que te puso en la cima de mi corazón, mis prioridades y mi amor.

—¿Sólo eso?

—Bien, también tu actitud, tus sentimientos, todo de ti

—Eso me gusta.

El hombre abrazó a la mujer contra sí y Acercó su rostro lentamente, atrapó los rosados labios de ella y comenzó a besarla con pasión, introdujo su lengua y suspiró varias veces a la par de ella, llevó las manos hasta el firme trasero de su esposa y la alzó para que ella se enredara en su cadera mientras se movía de manera sugerente para sentir la hombría que ese hombre desprendía en plena acción, Neji gruñó bajito, vio hacía la puerta, sonrió de medio lado y con su pie derecho cerró la puerta.

Bien mi gente, parece que el metrosexual nos salió egoísta y no podremos ver la ricura, almenos nos quedaremos a escuchar... No, esperen, parece que la policía viene en camino así que aquí me despido.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No se que onda con mi vida, use algunas expresiones que mi familia usa comúnmente, no es que yo sea la de mejor léxico pero ahora que no vivimos juntos pues es divertido escribir con las expresiones de ellos y que yo por algún motivo dejé de usar, gracias por leer mis tonterías xD**

 **Besos**


End file.
